


we got the glow in our mouths

by sumaru



Series: oikage week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bleeding As An Established Relationship, Blood, Kageyama Tobio's Fight Or Fuck Response, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oikage Week, Scenting, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Witch Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: It’s a good season for hunting witches.(A vampire feeds.)





	we got the glow in our mouths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



> Thank you to Miyu, who patiently listened to me scream about Supernatural in the year 2k18 of our lord, and to whom this mess owes its existence. 
> 
> Written for Day 1 (Prompt: Fantasy AU) of OiKage Week. I'm probably really sorry.

 

 

 

The night smells of fresh witch.

The night smells of coppery blood drying in broad sigil strokes along the alley walls. It smells of peppermint and lavender and cracked black pepper hanging in arcs flung through the air. It smells of spells, and a hot humid summer, and sweat and salt, left over from protective circles broken with the careless flick of a vampire’s hand.

But mostly it smells of sweet milk.

“Tobio-chan, did you skip dinner again?” Oikawa sing-songs as he watches the shift of shadows. The alley is a dead end. Oikawa has been carefully herding Tobio toward it for a while now. “I can smell you, you know. Just _you_. None of that nasty corner store curry you usually eat.”

The shadows shift almost like a liquid, with the silence of ink. There used to be a time when his impertinent junior wouldn’t have been able to resist snapping at even the smallest bait. Maybe those teeth marks scrapped along his shoulder bone have taught Tobio a little bit of something. Oikawa huffs in annoyance. The brat hadn’t even thanked him for that generous lesson.

But even the brattiest witches need to breathe.

Oikawa curls the darkness around his long fingers like a pet, _just_ a tug, and laughs sharp with delight when Tobio sneezes a dainty little cat sneeze as his own spell falls out of the air, peppermint and lavender and cracked black pepper hitting him right in the face. His head whips back as he tries to shake it off, mouth already tripping over the Latin that would untangle a trap. This has always been Tobio’s weak point. His charm point, really. All that power and talent and he still needed someone to carefully spell out the big words for him.

It’s a good season for hunting witches. The city is running hot with too much magic, the moon waxing fat and full and Oikawa’s claws are half-crescents gleaming white as they dig into the darkness and find Tobio’s sides soft and giving; the tips slide right in with the heady sigh of milk and blood mixing. Oikawa feels nothing of the breath being knocked out of him as Tobio’s back hits the brick wall behind them, hands twisted tight in Oikawa’s mint waistcoat, blood already soaking along the neat creases.

“Why can’t you just do this like a normal person!” Tobio growls as he hunches low, instinctively protecting his throat. He can already smell himself on Oikawa’s hands, running sweet and coppery down the inside of the wrists, can feel himself leaking warmth against Oikawa’s fingers pressing insistently between the curve of his ribs. They’re so cold they burn, and a shiver shakes his spine, clenches his belly with something too hot and too cold all at once; it’s dizzying. 

Oikawa this close is always dizzying. Tobio thinks it’s maybe the blood loss every time, but he’s so hard right now and wet right now and he can feel his blood burning like a fever. Sweat sticks his shirt to his chest. He’s sweating so much he can smell himself, the scent of sweet milk, his magic so pure it’s like a desperate call dragging every shade in the city into this dirty alley where Oikawa has finally led him.

“How ungrateful,” Oikawa pouts against his mouth. Tobio is panting in the hazy summer air and Oikawa smiles as he noses at the warm puffs of breath hanging in the small space between them. The slice of skin between Tobio’s jaw and the high collar of his dark jacket glows plump and pure like fresh cream, and he wants that, wants it to spill all onto his mouth and into his hands just to feel Tobio’s human warmth. “Calling for Oikawa-san and then saying it’s all my fault! I should leave right now. Just leave you here for some nasty monster to find you and suck the magic right out of your bones.”

“Just take what you need,” Tobio snaps. He’s trying not to press against the wall of Oikawa’s chest. His limbs twitch with the need to just. Fight. Flight. _Anything._ He swears under his breath. He’s trying to ignore the haze of Oikawa’s blood scent clouding his senses like an impossible weight.

“Please,” Oikawa smiles with all of his teeth.

“ _Please_ , Oikawa-san,” Tobio grits out. The moon is so full, and his blood feels too light and ready to spill from where Oikawa is gripping him so tight, his claw points almost touch inside of him. It hurts, but the magic hurts more. Tobio wonders if it’s possible to be this itchy inside of your skin burning hot.

Oikawa’s fangs don’t break the delicate skin of Tobio’s mouth as Oikawa presses for his tongue, but he shudders anyway, knees shaking as he tries not to give in even an inch as Oikawa’s claws pull back, red and dripping. They trace a delicate sigil on the curve of Tobio’s cheek to protect him from turning, and that’s when Oikawa bites into his tongue, breath a low moan at the rich flood of magic in his mouth, red and raw and so unmistakably Tobio, Tobio sweet and infuriatingly strong.

“So demanding tonight, Tobio,” Oikawa breathes into the wetness of Tobio’s mouth, but his fingers circle gently around one of Tobio’s wrist, feeling the wild pulse fluttering completely in rhythm for him, feels it stutter for a half-heartbeat as Tobio’s back arches painfully against the brick as Oikawa sucks slowly on his tongue. Lets the blood flood his mouth salty and full before he swallows all of Tobio down.

Tobio shudders. Tobio turns his wrist and grips Oikawa’s own in turn, hand so warm and tight around his, Oikawa can feel it squeezing even his dead heart. The moon is finally rising over the clouds as Tobio pulls back and kisses Oikawa chastely and hesitantly against the corner of his lips, smearing blood and an insistent little noise into Oikawa’s mouth.

“Again, Oikawa-san,” Tobio says, voice strained, as the pale moonlight carves out the arc of his throat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on the official Halloween art](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fd6b7ab82170d0fdee543dbcb1442418/tumblr_oyd8xnPWAF1sat18ao1_1280.jpg). If you think this sounds like a sequel/prequel to something, you're probably not wrong. DON'T @ ME LMAO.
> 
> Also like, _listen_ , it's not actually A/B/O if you never say the words "alpha" and "omega".


End file.
